Filler from Strawberry Vamp
by Without Me Your Just Awso
Summary: Seriously this is filler from another story that i cut out b/c it didn't resinate with my soul.
1. Chp Strawberry Vamp

Prev 1. if ur a vampire im a unicorn2. To the left of the other blobs3. Strawberry Vamp4. Ya i'll take my chances5. Just call me mom6. flashbacks tell a story7. Sultry Behavior8. Ichigo, seriously?9. Its better this way10. This is a new generation11. What was the point Next

Grimmjow's Point of ViewxX

It was an odd feeling, tightening sensation in my stomach. Well no, let me start over. There's nothing odd about feeling hungry it's just today it's different. I woke up craving something sweet but not junk food sweet, no like . . . . Naturally sweet, healthy, low cal food . . . . You know the stuff you'd find in a health nuts house?

I cracked my neck, yanked th covers off, pushed myself out of bed. Hazily ambling to the kitchen. It was like dajavoo, thinking about how I had stood here a couple hours prier with Ichigo. But I digress, pushed the thought out of my mind and went to the pantry. Shifted, half in a daze, through my cereal. I knew I wanted something sweet so of course, you know, I grabbed the lucky charms out from the back shelf and began picking through it the good stuff. Popping only the marsh mellows in my mouth - the rest is card board.

But after 10 rainbow I was like screw this. They were hard to swallow, like I had just eaten and couldn't take another bite. This was absolutely stupid, I'd just woke up and hadn't eaten sense the night before soo. . . .yeah.

I padded over to the refrigerator, maybe that bacon cheese burger . . . and, that was a solid no from my intestines. I practically had a baby barf right then and there. I could not stomach that garbage right now. Clearly I need like an apple or something. I spun around to my fruit dish. Finally something Nell buys me comes in handy. Yet, sadly the fruit dish was empty. Me being the strict carnivore that I am did not fill it . . . ever. So for the past month it had been sitting there collecting dust. I leaned back on the ball of my foot. I seriously needed something; however the point being made was that it was clearly not in my kitchen. What was it?

I had nothing special to do today. I could go to the store? Yeah, I'll go to the store, why not.

* * *

So here I am in the backing section of whole oats. I would like to make this perfectly clear - for all who don't know me - I do not shop here. This place is hippy central they sell sents and food in that same f-ing general vicinity. What if I saw nutmeg put it in my food and it turns out it was for burning and the enjoyment of smelling up my nostrils like a coke hor. I wouldn't be enjoying _anything! _I'd be dead! Hence why I don't shop here.

But today I have ventured out of my comfort zone, and come to hippies R'us to buy something sweet, because my stomach comes before logic and my well being, and all my deep rooted stereotypes, which i have many. Again, here I am strolling down the aisle with this cruddy little plastic basket . . . I was . . . was -um . . .

Meh, I'll just leave this here. I only took it because the little old lady at the front made it look like her dying wish was for me to take this stupid green basket from her and well. . . Now that she's out of sight and I'm a grown man and I plan to ditch it, move on with my life, see new horizons. So where was I, O yes; I'm currently strolling down the baked goods isle hands in my pocket, trying to look as casual and unapproachable as possible.

"Oh~ Hello sir, can I help you?" This cheery voice pops out of nowhere. I pretended like I didn't hear. Thinking the small voice coming from behind me we pack his sh*t and get the F away from me. To make that clear I kept walking and/or standing in place making sinister eye contact with some cupcakes like I actually cared about brands and flavors and . . . the egg count. But after awhile this kid starts to get on my nerves, and as nicely as possible, over my shoulder, I say to this kid,

"No, I don't need your help ya d*mn pip squeak. Thank you very much, but please I'd really rather not converse with people you generic sort *long breath* in this hippy store, pip pip cheiro and all that jazz. ."

Sadly I think he thought I was kidding and continued hangin' around me like he was passing time waiting for the rapture. He started with . . .

"Well you've been standing here for a very long time, my names Hinataro by the way, you know if you have any questions feel free to ask away. Were you looking for anything in particular? O those cupcakes are fresh and come in three different flavors vanilla chocolate and strawb . . . ."

And he ended with

" . . . Ya, there really in season. But MEXICO that's where they're really big now a days." And that's pretty much where I couldn't take his blabbering any more. He could not pick up any of the hate and discontent that i was so lovingly putting down on the table for him. So I decided whatever brought me into this store was no longer needed. . . .AT ALL.

"Hey do you sell ummm . . . . .papaya . .no ahhh gua- gua . . . guatermellon here?" _I am. . . sooo . . .special._

"What?" he looked up sheepishly with his round almond eyes, blinking profusely while he questioned if he had heard me correctly. And it was either back down on my most outrageous lie of all time . . or whole heartedly embraces my made up, imaginary fruit. And being a man who loves the fight. I accepted.

"Pfft ya guatermellon, I heard they got a new shipment in yesterday since it's totally guatermellon season and stuffz. " Like duh, my face reads.

"Really, . . W-well ahhh I'll go check . . on that." He slowly turned and ambled away almost as if any minute he would turn around and say "Not even I'm that stupid, guatermellon my but you stupid prick." He never did though, and the minute he rounded the corner to look for my absurd poorly named fruit I was out of there. I ran the little old lady over getting out the door and h*llz ya I'm proud of it. Ok I'm not, I pulled a back spin and missed her by a good couple inches.

But this raised a new problem or really just reminded me of the old one. The crowd on the street swarmed around me and I aimlessly hobbled down the sidewalk looking for a new convince store. I was starving but I COULD NOT FOR THE LIFE OF ME, put my finger on what the f*ck I wanted. And it was really starting to piss me off.


	2. Chp4 You're sure it's 7:50?

Grimmjow's Point of ViewxX

I don't think that he can hear me sense, I can't hear him. Is it safe to think anything now? Because I think I'm falling for him and it strikes terror into me very being; every fiber of my body. I mean, I met the guy 5, 6 days ago? And I've seen him for about a total of 4 f***ing hours! HES A DUDE! I've lost too much blood, my sanity, it's slipping.

Waiting is not my strong point either. I think if you want something you should get it. What happens if you die? Its like; Timmy, not till tomorrow, then I'll get you that toy you've always wanted. Bam! Timmy's in the hospital, I don't see what that toys gonna do him now since he's unresponsive. And now how are you going to sleep at night knowing that he never got what he really wished for with all his little heart. . . . . You're, a horrible person. End of story.

Agh he's stuck on my mind though. Now that I think about it, he didn't even answer my question of having a vampire posey or not, d**ch* bag. I don't know why that one question is getting to me so much, but it is. I think it's because I have a lack of anything better to actually put care/thought or well being into.

Ok its 7 o'clock. And he's not here. Did he die or . . it IS a possibility since I haven't synced him all evening. Who cares though? I don't. He doesn't have to come if he doesn't want to . . . Ok seriously, where the F*ch is he? No, he's going to since me waiting for him and being all b*tchy about it and think I'm naggy or something. . . . Gah Fine you when carrot top! I guess I'll go take a shower.

This feelin' . . i havent felt it in awhile. I think i might be hoping . . . to start something . . . . start something with this Mr. Kurosaki Ichigo.

I cant help but chuckle as i step into the shower, water streaming over my body . . . . Ichgo the Vampier . . .

This wont end well . . .

* * *

I open my bathroom door, steam pouring out around the edges of the frame. The cold hits me as I step into my bedroom, a towel loose around my waist. I look around the room, and guess what? Still no vampire, tch. Well whatever, it's not my problem. I walk to the mahogany dresser my Grandmother gave my mother and she gave to me because I was an only child and not a girl. . . I hate my family. I angrily yank a dresser drawer open, rummaging around for a pair of pajama pants. Finding one, my hand goes down to the towel - eh, I can be naked in my own house if I want too, I mean he's not even here so what's the problem? There is none, cause I'm a sexy beast. -

"Hey, you better bee careful, the neighbors might see you." he chide airily

I freeze. Look over my shoulder to see him sprawled out over my bed. I mean sprawled out. And what's up with him and skin tight jeans? I'm not complaining, just asking. . .Cus seriously, he looks like he's posing for playgirl on my bed. The same bed that was vacant no less than 2 minutes ago, might I add. I can feel the tips of my ears blush, from anger or embarrassment I don't really know. But it pisses me off, what compels him to turn on a guy - he just meet - while they're still in a friggin' bath towel!

"What The H*lls Wrong With You!" I screech.

"What? I was a little late, is that so wrong" That smirk comes back to his face.

"Um, almost seeing me naked!*huffy breath* You could have waited *huffy breath* till I had pants on! Or I don't know, knock before you came in!"

"I would have had to of known you were naked to wait for you to put pants on, and as a bat I can't do much knocking so you're really at a loss." I'm going, to. kill. him. I pull the pajama pants up _under_ the towel and then discard it on the floor, all the while staring holes into his d*mn face. I pulled a faded t-shirt over my head, then took a seat on the edge of my bed. Water droplets from my soaking hair were creating a wet spot on the loose cotton fabric around my neck. Shivers running down my spine and I just silently pray nothing shows through the shirt, it's cold, the shirts tight. I don wanna talk about it.

"Water doesn't affect you right?"

"Thinking about taking a bath together Grimmjow?" I turn around to give him a death glare for the ages.

"I just didn't want to kill you cus I just took a shower and washed my f*ck'in hair. But maybe, skrew that, I do wana kill you."_ Hes driving me up a wall with innuendoes!_

"But actually" He begins, "I was thinking, you could come over and meet my friends?"

Then it hit me. Tonight was the night that, that he couldn't be here. Well at least . . . not for very long.

"I've decide." He stood up quickly, causing my head to jerk up in response. "Come on." He held out his hand and being the idiot I am, I reached out for it sheepishly. His firm grasp clasped around my hand and before I could even think it through - bam. The light in the room seemed to vanish. Houses soared by and the wind blew hard against my face making me squint and my eyes water.

#Ok no. Even for a mythical creature this is absurd, flying over apartments and what not. What are we fairies now? All of physics is seeming to crumble beneath me. The simple transaction of holding hands and I can go 100. (mph) If we hug do I get invisibility? The f8ck. Not to mention i'd be necessary for him to full on piggy back ( you chose) cradle me to actually get me from point A to point B without me flapping behind him like some rag doll. It's logic. Vampires - go get some.

I felt the grasp on my hand release and the world stopped abruptly. I stumbled to a stop in front of a little shop, with two stories and dirt filled, weed infested lawn. Every part about it reeked to me. I knew he had said something about vampires but he didn't say there where this many. I mean all I remember where his three human friends Chase, Chad, Cade and them other two. Those people, I was clearly not meeting today. I know he can't smell it but for me it's horrible, suffocating almost - the smell of them all condensed into one rickety old house. But I stood there anyway letting it soak in. The sun was setting behind the building, turning everything an off golden color and my stomach dropped. I had a half an hour tops to get out, if not, the games really over for me.

. . . and i was really hoping to play a little longer.

* * *

Ichigo's Point of ViewxX

His blue hair seemed to almost have an off gold feel as he looked at Urahara's place. I started ambling towards the door and as expected he followed. He never stopped looking around though, his teal eyes darting around anxiously. I rapped on the door and when there was no reply, let myself in. Sliding the door open, letting Grimmjow get a good look inside. The room was filled with sweets but I passed it over and headed straight for the back room instead. The light was blinding and i waited for my eyes to ajust from the dark shop to the now bright room filled with people.

"Ichigo, I see you brought a friend. What's his name?" the feminine purr came from beside me, looking up with a come-hither smile. I'm suprsised to say but i'm actually a little proud to show him off.

"His names Grimmjow, Yoruichi." and i couldn't help but recognize my old school friend, who grinned, her soft face nodding back at me "Suprise to see you here, Inoue" I called over to her. She was sipping a cup of piping hot tea as usual. Her hair pined back with those shiny little blue flowers. Casually, I walked over and took a seat next to her, leaving Grimm to fin for himself. He stood stalk still in the door way. His face painted over with an uneasy look of dismay.

"You all vampires?" His gaze locked on Renji as he said it.

"Everyone here but Orihime, yes." Kiskue grinned. He seemed to have morphed out of nowhere, and was now sitting next to Yoruichi with a candy stick peaking out from between his lips. Grimmjow didn't care to look his way; however, he had moved his line of vision to Inoue instead.

"Come, sit, Grimmjow-chan." Rukia chirped as she patted the seat next to her softly. And finally after much coaxing, he moved from the entrance of the room to settle himself next to the enthusiastic black haired vamp.

"You told him?", his voice rose along with a a tattooed eyebrow

"What was I supposed to do? I bit him."

"You bit _him_?" Renji pointed a dejected finger in Grimm's direction. I held my breath hoping that my new found friend in teal wouldn't make that an insult and take the opportunity to cuss my read headed, heavily tattooed older friend out. The last thing I wanted was I fight to the death. To my surprise though he missed the whole thing and I wondered if he was even listening. He just sat there looking around the room, again and again. I noticed he would tense every few minutes, but it was only for a second, just a second. It felt like he was starting to lose it. Whatever was going on, i could feel it in my chest.

"I mean of all people Ichigo."

"Renji!" Rukia protested from across the table. "He's a guest, be polite. I'll get you some tea." She smiled at Grimm then swiftly exited the room. Thankfully, apart from biting his lower lip he seemed to have everything under control again. He was lost when it came to the conversation even though it was about him. There was nothing he could really add and the chatter went on like normal. I noticed Yorouichi eyeing him over from head to toe, she looked pleased as she pulled down the sleeves of her dark turtle neck so it was evenly in line with the base of her thumb. She leaned over to him delightedly,

"Well if there's something you want to know about us, feel free to ask." Yoruichi hummed and her eyes closed when she smiled in that way that only Yorouichi could do. Or even pull of without being plain as dirt creepy.

"Ok then, where's your um- clock?" The flash goddess looked put off by that, and who wouldn't be. What man could over look _her?_ She inhaled a deep breath of disapproval before looking over at Kiskue."Can you tell him what time it is?" her voice monotone. Her question sedate.

"It's 7:45, why?" He peeked out from under his hat. Letting the candy slide seamlessly to the corner of his mouth as Grimmjow quite uneasly tries to shrug off the akward to absolutely no avail.

"No reason"

We sat idly in Urahara's living room. Grimmjow, Renji, Inoue, myself, Urahara _him_self, and Yoruichi all crowded around a small table placed atop a large round gray rug. Grimmjow and Inoue were offered tea and the rest of us did with out. And I just can't help it, he just looks so out of place sitting there. Sitting in his pajama pants and wet tee-shirt while the rest of us are fully dressed might have had something to do with it. Maybe it's the blue hair? Now that I think about it Grimmjow's been acting weird ever since we left. But I really just meet the guy, I can't say what normal is, per say.

The large window in the room is closed but the blinds are up, and the light shines out in to the the patio. You can make out the shapes of the garden as the sun sinkins below the trees. Everything becomes a dark shade of blue, and for some reason it reminds me of the color of his hair . . . i cant help but smirk when i realize how caught up in him i've gotten. It's been awhile sense i was this infatuated in a person.

"So Grimmjow-kun, what grade are you in?" Inoue questions innocently from behind her tea cup, which in return gets an almost stunned look from Grimmjow who's sitting across the table. His eyes avert from her to me then back to her.

"What?" he chokes out and in my mind i feel like prompting him, in hopes it will help move things along. But mostly becasue when faced with simple questions - not understanding make u look dumb. I didnt bring him here so that I could look like i bit a dumb inebriated narcissist. I mean really it's an easy question Grimm just answer it.

"Oh, I'm in t-the 11 grade" she stutters "W-What grade are you in?" she asks again, eyes drift back to me.

"11 grade?" It seems like he's calculating a math problem and his grip on the cup tightens.

"That makes you a high school student, aw g-d? PLease for the love of g-d, don't be under age." he turns back to Inoue "I'm a few years out of collage honey." _Well that caught me off guard. I was sure he was my age, . . . I mean . . maybe just a little older._

"Then what do you do for a living Grimmjow?" And for once Renji actually looks interested. _But i feel like I was pushed back to square one, not even knowing his age. Did I even ask him one single question that whole night during that weird Q and A? I mean i feel like i was there and yet i took absolutely nothing from it._

"I do a lot of stuff here and there. Do you know what time it is?"

"It's 7:50, why?" my voice matches my thoughts, confused. _What could he be thinking right now?_

"Just wondering. Orihime, that's your first name right?"

"Y-yes" she stammers, not expecting the conversation to go back to her so suddenly. "I didn't ketch your whole name Grimmjow-kun. What's your last name?" ARre you kidding me -_I don't know that either!_

"Jaggerjack, Grimmjow Jaggerjack." He says while pointing to his chest with a thumb. "You're sure it's 7:50? It seems later than that." He looks around for a clock.

"Sorry, it's 7:51 now." _Paranoid much?_ the room quiets down and you can tell their all thinking it. They want to know whats wrong with him but sadly im in the same boat. Seriously what has got him so hung up about the time? I shift my position on the floor and look around. Maybe he had something planned for tonight that he forgot about. If only Rukia would hurry up with that tea, she always knows what to say when things get like this. It was that bubly fake personality that she used at our high school that i was looking for to save the day.

"Is this your first time interacting with a creature like a vampire?" Urahara's voice sails across the table as he inters the conversation for the first time that night. As the words reach him I can see all his muscles tins, as if that was the last thing he wanted to be brought up.

"I guess . . ya. Ya, it is." He looks up at Kiskue, his striped hat covering his eyes. The tension in the room feels heavier. Yoruichi rubbing circles with her finger into the wood table, contemplating if she had something to add . . . maybe ask.

"I think I should go." Grimmjow standing up abruptly.

"Wait- what, we just got here! What was the point of coming if you weren't even going to stay idiot?" But by then Grimm was already half way out the door. He turned around, keeping one hand on the sliding panel while taking one last quick glance around the room.

"I, have to go . . . to the bathroom."

"It's just to the left after you walk through the door." Urahara points a finger sideways. Can you believe him? What does he have to do that's so special? I thought he wanted to spend time with me. . . but something else seems to be more important.

"You have a time for using the toilet?" A red eyebrow rose teasingly. Renji . . please don't but i didn't even have the strength to say it.

"Yes, yes I do." It came nonchalantly over his shoulder as he left the room, shutting the door with a slam as he went. The door clicks shut behind him, and his foot steps disapeared down the hall. The room was a little chilly now and there wasn't much to say. I mean i didn't know what to say. But it doesnt matter, the sounds of the crickets seem like a good time filler. And unknowingly i relaxed, with him not in the room there was no way he could throw a hissy and embarace me, and Renji cant kill whats not here. It was a sigh of relief that i didn't even know i wanted.

But the tone in her voice when she asked, "Did you since that Kiskue?" "Did you since it?" Was enough to send me right back where i started. Startled, confused. Anxious.

"It was faint, but yes it's there." he looked up and right then Rukia entered the room, cup of tea in hand steam rising from its contents.

"Where'd he go?"

"Bathroom." i answered, Rukia set the warm drink in front of the area Grimm would have occupied then took a seat herself, spreading out her dress crisply over her lap.

"Is it just in his bloodline or is he . . . like a Dhampir you think?

"I'd say he was half human." Kisuke replied heartily

"Well even so, is it still safe for . . . you know who." she bobbed her head in my direction. I was so confused, hanging on thier every word. Trying to piece what they were saying together like i was fricking sherlock homes!

"A Wolf." Renji breathed irately before he sprung to his feet and threw open the door, stopping in mid stride but i couldn't see him . . . he was too far down the hall. I was craining my neck across the table to see, i wanted to be in on the secret. I could feel the new presence but it was moving away from us, not towards us. So what was all the fuss?

"How bads the damage Renji?" Urahara asked, complete composed as he reclined at the table. As if nothing had happened but the look that crossed Renji's face as he passed by a second time on his way out of the shop tolled me everything wasn't right in the world of rainbows and unicorns, which is where i'd been living for the last couple days. I knew everything wasnt alright even if Kiskue acted like it was. And my chested twisted, what was going on?

Yoruichi chuckled in amusment twirling a long curl around her finger, "It wouldn't be the first time one of _those_ set foot in this house." "You can feel it to then Kiskue?" Yoruichi spied the blond beside her in shear delight. He leaned forward, a smile pulling at his lips and plucked the candy from his mouth.

"Ya. It's faint but it's definitely there."

"Ummmmm. . .?" as I tried to get a word in edge wise even though i was still in the dark, or was it that i just didn't want to turn on the light and face facts?

Rukia turned to me with a smile "Ichigo do you feel that?" she surveyed Urahara for confirmation that it was ok for her to go on, and when he gave her the slightest of nods she took it for the go ahead, spun around excitedly with the news that-

"Your boy Grimmjow's a wolf Ichigo." Yoruichi purrs, beating Rukia to the punch line. And I can't say i didn't knew, well guess I knew. There was something weird about him from the very beginning but I just ignored it and moved on. But a warewolf? Really? It just seemed too complicated, too made up. Too Romeo and juliet.

And not to mention the two are complete opposite. Wolves and vampiers have been trying to rip each others heads off since day one. And. . . . and i really liked him. . .

"He's not full warewolf. But I can't put a finger on the other half, human probably." Kiskue hummed while rummaging through his sleeves.

"You think Aizen has something to do with him, Kiskue?"

"I can't say. If he does. I'd think the boy'd be a bit more educated on vampires if he was, don'cha think?"

"What if he's just a test run I'd say no."

"But then he'd be fighting us, then wouldn't he? But I guess we should at least follow him." Kiskue looked back at us. "Orihime I think its best you go home now. We wouldn't want you getting hurt. Rukia, Ichigo, if you'd follow them for us. You'll probably meet up with Renji, he's out patrolling the city." He let out an all too knowing smile. and i hated how he always knew. . . He knew everything.

We got up to go. Inoue still having no clue as to what was going on but we didn't have the time to explain and i couldn't becasue lets face facts im kinda lost too. From the notes i took somethings wrong with the bathroom and i'm totaly crushing on my sworn enemy to be. My enemy love crush which i totally brought over to kisukes house . . . why does no one tell me these things in the begining? We swung open the door. And as I left, I couldn't help but look over at the bathroom hanging open like it was, dangling on its hinges. The large claws that must have crumpled the toilet had also taken chunks of wall, leaving most of it scattered on the floor as debris. The window was gone but the hole the animal had made in its place was as plan as day. The whole he used to squeeze out and escape to freedom. The night air wafted in. . . .

What a moron.

"Oh and Ichigo, you might want to move fast . . . before Renji kills him."


	3. Chp 5 Ya I'll take my chances

Ichigo's Point of ViewxX

We meet up with the red head and shortly after that we were able catch up with Grimmjow at the park. He wasn't alone though which surprised me, guess he's full of surprises isn't he. There was an all black wolf circling a lighter gray wolf underneath us in the underbrush. Which I knew had to be Grimm because the gray turned to a warm blue running down his back like frozen ice that slowly ate up the tail. Rukia had thought it best if we watched from the trees.

So there I was, watching.

They circled each other for what seemed like an eternity. One would snap at the other, the other in return would growl and gnash barbed and bloody canines. That was until coal fur plunged for Grimmjow's neck. What I thought was him. He bit down with a locked jaw leaving the other to thrash around in a deranged frenzy. He bucked franticly, trampling bushes and shrubs, trying to shake the other dog who let out yelps of terror as it was swung it tress until it was bashed into a nearby rock.

. . . and again, i watched helplessly.

The black eye animal finally lost its grip and went limp, but only for a second. They went on like that, talons ripping into blood mangled coats. The two tumbled around clawing at the other, snapping at the others neck, clawing eyes, until a tree would somehow separate them. I blinked and the next thing I knew the two wolves, were to men.

"You have company Grimmjow." A thin man smiled up at us, (at least I think it was a man) blood dripping from his brow and down his neck till it soacked into his white crisped collar. Gray eyes that vibrated in his skull like a terror and pain and agony.

"Shut up Luppi!" My eyes tore to Grimmjow who I had completely over looked a moment ago. He was in the same shape as, Luppi. - That's his name right? Luppi - His hair was matted down with blood and his shirt was in shreds. Well no it was no longer a shirt at all, which make me think they had a human fight before we got here. There was a large gash that started under his ear and traveled down to his fore arm. Enraged he stomped over to . . . .that other wolf, fists clenched, teeth grating together. He stopped just in front of this new black haired assailant.

"You wouldn't hit me Grimmjow, and you know it. It's because you're weak." Grimm's whole body seemed to shake with rage as the other threw his head fell back to laugh. Then the teal man belted one, right into the tree behind Luppi's head. Which only made that maniacal cackel eco threw all the branches. His closed palm pulled back and swung sideways, the back of his nuckles colliding with a cracking sound of bone, direct contact with Luppi's bloody crown. His listless body was sent casting threw the air only to crash into a tree a few yard away. The clap as he smashed against the old hollow wood rung threw the air that hung amongst the trees. And I watched as his body stained the bark with blood as he slid to the ground in a crumpled heap.

My heart skipped a beat in the split second I caught site of Grimmjow's tattered face. Half of his face, . . . I swear, it wasn't his. His right eye was washed red, fixated above fangs that seeped out of his mouth like daggers. He'd of looked like a vampire if the left fang wasn't absent and . . . his other eye. His smile as he saw Luppi lying there in a disheveled heap was nightmarish. the pain in my chest as i felt the contentment for it. Made me want to throw up. It sent panic reverberating up my spine; made my stomach lurch forward. . . .And for the first time I truly feared him.

I lost sight of his tan figure, but I knew what he was going for. In seconds Luppi was sent air born and I looked away.

Rukia nudged my shoulder and we left.

. . . and I didn't look back.

Grimmjow's Point of ViewxX

This is great, just great. Not to mention just 2 days ago was a full moon, I had to be with Ichigo. Of all people Ichigo. Now I'm stuck here, at the creepy striped hat guy's house for the interrogation of a life time. We're all sitting at the same table we were a few nights ago, and you can tell they're trying to play this off like something small. Which really it was I just beat the sh** out of Luppi. No harm, no fowl.

"You're with Aizen aren't you?" The red head starts off all brusque and annoyed.

"Aizen?" I can't help but grin at my own sarcasm, which infuriates him even more. Stupid vampires, binding my wrists, really? What are we all from the 18th century? Well then again - they do live for live ever. But still invest in some hand cuffs! Werewolf; I can break some stingy rope.

Now it's Rukia's turn, "Explain yourself! That other half Urahara was talking about its vampire isn't it?"

"I'm hurt. Can't you tell? I'm part German."

"Grimmjow-kun?"

"That's Mr. Jaggerjack to you!" _d*** creeper_

"Mr. Jaggerjack then, if you answer our questions the faster you'll be on your way. Understand?" I look past him to see orange hair sitting in the corner then I look back at Urahara, then to his coffee table. His coffee table was sent sailing. I kicked it all the way across the room. That was until it hit the wall and fell back to earth. Vampires sure do things differently then us, I'd of ripped someones arm of by now. But they're all up for talking it out like "people". I slowly stood up and everyone in the room took some kind of defensive action, what losers. I made my way over to the corner and lightly kicked a certain strawberry in the back of his brightly colored head. It wasn't anything big, just a light love tap really, but he exploded on me.

"What are you PMSing! Just answer the stupid questions already! We're not going to hold your hand! You're not three! So just grow up would you!"

"I thought you might . . be. a little ~um. hungry but, " My voice faded off and for a split second I looked over my shoulder to see everyone sit back down quietly. They wanted to see how this would play out just as bad as I did. I squatted next to him and arced my head up to stretch out my neck for him.

"It's been 5 days right?" I said in my sweetest voice I could conjure. Then I shot back up before he could even sketch up an answer. Took a seat, my back toward him, leaving everyone in the room dumbfounded. It was one of those moments where you start of thinking, I f****ing hate this guy. The next moment, crap, I hope this doesn't turn into some romantic scene were I have to leave. And it ends with WTF just happened. Never had one of those moments, well its funny, I'll tell you that. Piss your pants funny.

"So where were we?" I look around at all the faces, who looked back at me in disarray. What I taunted the guy, does that make me the villain. Well, more of the villain I was 5 seconds ago?

The cat girl was the first to talk, or at least fall back out off her stupor. She pushed a lock of hair behind her ear and casually cleared her throat.

"Grimmjow, can you answer this? You're a werewolf, correct?"

"Correct." This is what I like, just keepin' it simple. Only yes or no questions gets things done and it's sooo much faster anyway.

"And you're part vampire?"

"Last time I checked, yes."

"Ichigo bit you?"

"Yep, saw it myself."

"And you go along with the fact that he biting you was a complete mishap?"

"Of course, why would I plan something stupid like that?"

"What do you know about a man named Aizen?" Ok that's where I stop. You think you can trick me lady? Really? You're asking all these real easy 'what's the point' questions then you're gonna get straight to the point and hope I don't realize, like i'm that supid? Well think again cus I'm not! I LIVE WITH AIZEN FOR PETE"S SAKE! The man practically monitors my f*cking underwear drawer, you think i'ma slip up that easy. I need 8 more shots before that even has a SMALL chance of working. Small.

"What do _you_ know about Aizen?" I strain and she let out an exasperated sigh. Finally it hits them; they're not going to get any ware, anytime soon. Might as well pack a lunch cause we gonna be here a awhile. Take _that _vampires! Vamp - zero. Wolf - one.

After a couple silent minutes they gave up. For beings that can live forever they sure have a short attention span. But this whole PTA meeting got my mind going. I _did_ have someone I have some one to report to. And he wasn't going to be happy hearing about this one at all. I mean how do you explain to a control freak that you're now among the enemy? Or that you might actually . . ._ like_ said enemy.

No, that's something he is never going to find out about. No ones that stupid, the moment you tell, is the moment you lose them. Everyone knows that Aizen is the type of guy who use's your feelings and junk against you. That's why most of us gave up on feelings a long time ago.

Most of the vampires had cleared out by now, actually me and Ichigo were the only ones left in the room. He hadn't moved a muscle since the last time I saw him, just sitting there in the corner. Man was he emo.

I sat there alone at the table and watched him in the corner of me eye. I felt so isolated from him . . . . and it hurt . . . just a little. It was a wierd feeling too where i didn't want to over step boundries but again i wanted to be closer to him. But time seemed to creep by and slowly ever so slowly while niether of us made any sort of move, i was starting to become more and more impatiant. By now it was halfway threw the morning and the room for some reason was still dimly light for the exception of the large window with it's half sunkin blinds. and that . . .and that . . .

"Hey TEME!" His head spins around to look at me, brow quickly turned down into a scowl.

"What do you want?" He seemed miffed for some odd reason. Last time I checked he hadn't been a part of interrogation fun time, so it's not like, me not behaving would have set him off. Well it did but he should be over that already. I just taunted him a little, so what crawled up his but and died?

I slunk over and laid next to him, trying my best to ignore that weird look he was giving me. He turned around resting his back agaisnt the wall and when i finished my army-crawl over there, i rolled on to my back and stared at the ceiling. Stealing the ocastional glance his way, and again we sat there . . but it felt better this way the divide between us seemes to have shrunk just a little, and thats all i really wanted.

baby steps you know?

I looked over at him as he sat hunched over, his hands in his lap and in the glow that those paper blinds eminated, it gave this false since that it was deep into the afternoon and the sun was just about to set. It was this fake picture i was painting in my mind where the conditions were different, and we didnt hate each other. We didn't have to pretend around each other. And i sat there in my mind and just etched the shadows droping down along his nose and above his chin into my mind, as the seat in my head. The gold of the paper made his face tan and the blush to his cheeks added to the affect that he wasnt some soul sucking vampier. And unlike what im used to, he had something in his eyes, something that drew you in, left you wanting just a little bit more than what was given out.

A secret that once it was whispered across your ear, you'd feel relief. If only I knew what that was like.

He saw that i was stareing and i realized, when its just the two of us he's diffrent than when hes with all those other vampier buddies of his. He seems more understanding . . .more . . . noticing of me.

"Let's just try to make this work ok?" It sounds rehersed slow and calm but in my head i've completely lost it. What am I saying? I'm not used to . . . whatever _this_ is. Is it sad that i don't even know what it is and yet im afraid of loosing it? I mean with anything, or anyone else I should have cared less what happened to them. It's not my problem if he needed me, it was my life but . . . There was something about him.

He gave a reassuring nod, and leaned over streatching out one of his arms, looking around the empty room.

"Let's go. I'll play you on the PS2 back at your place, _and_ I'll win." Ichigo mumbles in my ear and of course . . . i now have to beat him. He needs to know his place.

Ichigo's Point of ViewxX

So here I am, playing a stupid worthless WHY THE F- CAN't I WIN!?

I think he saw my change of mood. Which ask anyone and they'd be unhappy too if they had just lost 14 times in a row at an idiotic game like this. I think that's why he offered to turn off the consul and just watch TV. You know before I smashed it to pieces and but him out 300 dollars.

It's kind of awkward sitting here on the couch next to him. I mean think of it like this; you meet a new kid at school and automatically ask him/her to come over. Now there in your room playing and you think of something funny to say but you don't actually know this person, so what you're about to say has a pretty big chance of offending them so instead you decide to just sit there and say nothing. . . . its awkward.

"Hey . . . sorry about messing with you earlier." he looks over at me. Pulling his eyes away from the TV, (which isn't hard to do since its Animal Planet.) I have come to the conclusion that crazies watch Animal Planet. Who else cares about a deformed turtle enough to give it a half hour special? I mean I'm an animal lover sure, but I don't want to watch you save _cats_. If I wanted to see that I'd go volunteer at a shelter.

He slips off the cushion and onto his knees, kneeling between the chair and the nearby glass coffee table. Grimmjow is now shuffling around glass corners and old magaiznes untill he gets to where I am, reclining on his couch, my head using the arm rest as a pillow, my feet proped up on the other side. I can't help but think . . why? He stops in front of me blocking my view of the tv. His hands come up to rest on the couch, the tips just inches away from my arm but instead of doing anything of importance he switching his gaze back over his shoulder at the blaring television screen.

"But about earlier . . ." he fades off, stealing a sideways glance back at me out of the edges of his eyes. I have to admit this is kind of cute. I can tell he's trying his best to get his point across without actually having to say it out loud. Which i'm not going to make him, if he's offering I'd rather not piss him off and be down and out. Gotta get it while the gettin's good, right?

I prop myself up on my elbow and start to lean in towards his neck. My hands are shaking but he doesn't seem notice sense their only hovering over his body; inclosing him. Because, honestly, im not sure if i can touch him. Would that scare him off? Or is it just wierd to ask?

And just for the record I'm moving about the same pace it takes my dad to understand the fact that he needs to shut up and act normal. . . . He still hasn't realized that, but we're working on it. I keep eye contact the whole time. It would kind of suck if he was trying to say something really off topic like, about earlier; what kind of wood was that guy's coffee table made out of and instead I bit him in the throat. But he showed no sign of resisting so I opened my mouth and –

"But you have to kiss me first." _Wait what?_ I pulled back to see a smug grin smear over his face, his lips crest in a smile. So he's still trying to taunt me huh? You should be careful what you ask for Grimmjow, because the next thing I know, our lips were slammed together in a forceful kiss. At first I thought he'd pull away in the first couple seconds and I would be able to go on about my business. Well I was wrong. Very wrong. And it really stopped being a kiss like 5 minutes ago.

We were really just sitting there with our lips connected, and that was about it. It quickly became more of a staring contest than anything else. We held like statues, neither one of us wanting to be the first one to pull away, but we also didn't want to take this "kiss" any further then it had to go and scare the other off. You can't meet a guy and then start sucking face a week later after spending all of 23 hour together, it's against morals. . . my morals, i mean i have to see the guy again! This isn't like a one night fling. I'm contractually bonded to the man for life.

Suddenly my phone blared threw the silence, thankfully ending our horrific lip lock. I flipped open the phone and held it up to my ear while keeping complete eye contact with the teal hottie still kneeling in between my legs.

"Ichi-nee?" It was Uzu.

"Yeah-Hey, what's up?"

"Well I was wondering when you'd be home, Lunch's almost ready."

"Oh I'll . . i'll -um" I had to think about this one. I had spent a night at Grimm's, then the next night hunting him down, then yesterday I was at Urahara's. So, in all, I haven't been home for dinner for awhile actually. Thinking back, Kiskue said if I ate human food enough it wouldn't bother me anymore. Wouldn't help me sustain life in anyway shape or form, but I could still eat it. And not wanting my family to worry about me, "Ya, I'll be home in just a little while so set a place for me at the table, kay?" She said good by I said good by and with that I hung up.

Grimmjow leaned back resting all his weight on the back of his legs. He seemed a little put off by the resent phone call and I rose up off the couch and pulled my coat from the chair it was slung across. Looking back I saw Grimmjow still sitting there in front of the couch watching me leave.

His face said it all, and I couldn't help but think that I should at least have finished what I started.

Grimmjow's Point of ViewxX

I looked around at the blurry sight in front of me. Dust bunnies were hopping around under my couch where my head currently resided. My stomach growled and I slowly pulled myself out from underneath the piece furniture. I must have crammed myself in there while I was sleeping . . . wait.

When did I go to sleep? I was sitting by Kurosaki and then . . . Well that explains a lot. I picked myself up off the floor and smoothed out my crinkled shirt. Making this work is going to be a lot harder than I thought.

I looked around the deserted room before deciding to . . . wait. This presence, it belongs to . . . It was a blood chilling feeling that was starting to rise up the base of my spine, and I knew it all too well. It was smothering and it crept under my skin. Like bugs, a thousands beetles scuttling around under my flesh and taring it from the fiber muscle below. I hated it. I hated it so much, but more importantly I hate . . .

"So there you are Grimmjow-kun." His voice hit me like a brick wall. I slowly pivoted around, just to come face to face with that sly devilish grin. Those big brown eyes and slick greasy hair; I hated everything about him. Everything down to those little slits he calls eyes. He slowly wretched out and took my hand in his, I hesitate, his touch makes me feel unclean. I wanted to vomit. But what was I to do?

"You've been away for awhile, Grimmjow. Just what have you been up to here . . . without me?" He smiles as his arms snake around my waist and I can't help but snarl at him as he does it. Looking down incredulously his long thin fingers quickly slide under my chin, forcing me to gaze into his stone cold beady eyes.

"You know if you fight, you'll just be making it harder on yourself Grimmjow-kun." -kun sliding out of his mouth like a snake.

"Ya- I'll take my chances. You deranged f*ckwad!" I'd honestly rather die than let him have his way with me. Suddenly he lowers his lips down on mine. He gave off no warmth, he had no feeling. I yank my head back, ready to bash my head against his coconut of a brain. I always knew, from the start, he saw me as something to mess with in his free time. And no where along the lines did I agree to this game of cat and mouse.

I thought at first that this would go the same as it always did. I'd punch him in the face, cuss him out and do my best to run the h*ll away, and in the end he'd always win. Slamming me down on any convenient surface and f*cking me till I cried. After he had mentally raped my mind and sent me _way_ past suicidal he'd leave and I wouldn't see him for another 5 glorious months or so. . . That's what I thought.

He bit down hard into my shoulder, quickly drawing blood. I watched in horrific terror as a red blotch started growing, staining my cotton shirt. The room dimmed and I could feel myself go limp, leaning into him for support. He drew back and I could feel the low rumble in his chest.

It was all nails and teeth from then on, bruising kisses and loud screams. Suddenly there was an absents of fabric, my pants! No, no, NO! This was not happing, this couldn't happen. I pushed away. Trying my best to create some distance, but it only caused the force to constrict around my arms. A kido binding spell, does this guy know the meaning of _too_ far? My strength was leaving me along with my eye sight. I was drowning in the darkness, the sounds of ripping fabric closing in on me.

I searched frantically for some source of light, some sort of exit to this nightmare. My muscles aced and my lungs were caving in on themselves. My body was set on fire and every short breath I could get reminded me that I was so screwed. Drowning in my own sweet, . . . and it stung like a b*tch. Over and over again.

I was so close, to having someone. I thought I could get Kurosaki to come around, that we could be real friends. That maybe I wouldn't be so alone. Someday maybe I could find someone to care about, that loved me. I could just leave all this behind me and forget.

That all came crashing down around me. I had forgotten one key element. I was a dog. A dog that would circle his master's feet for the rest of his life and spend every day for the rest of _that_ life wishing to be free but never getting the chance.


End file.
